


[Songfic] All of me

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drarry, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, but still in love, many thinking, they are both very nervous
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Songfic! +++ Draco und Harry, Drarry, HP/DM +++ Ein kurzer Oneshot, etwas Fluff und viele Gedanken. Und was aus dem Wunsch, die Wahrheit zu sagen, werden kann. +++ Songfic zu All of me von John Legend





	[Songfic] All of me

Titel: All of me, oh, all for you  
Zusammenfassung: Songfic! +++ Draco und Harry, Drarry, HP/DM +++ Ein kurzer Oneshot, etwas Fluff und viele Gedanken. Und was aus dem Wunsch, die Wahrheit zu sagen, werden kann. +++ Songfic zu All of me von John Legend  
Rating: P16 Slash  
Pairing: Drarry  
Warnings: boyslove – don’t like, don’t read!; Songfic  
Genre: Romance  
Disclaimer: Die magische Welt von Harry Potter gehört JK Rowling und allein ihr. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit (aber Reviews sind irgendwie auch Bezahlung ;) ), die Charaktere sind nur geliehen. Und am Ende gebe ich sie brav zurück.

Song von John Legend  
Siehe YouTube-Link  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk7-GRWq7wA

~*~*~ All of me, oh, all for you ~*~*~

DRACO POV

Ich war mal wieder in Gedanken versunken, als ich Potter über den Weg lief. Okay, genaugenommen stieß ich mit ihm zusammen.  
„Verdammt, Malfoy! Brauchst du `ne Brille, oder warum rennst du dauernd in mich rein? Man könnte ja fast meinen…“ Seine hasserfüllte Stimme bekam einen zärtlichen Hauch. „…, dass du absichtlich meine Nähe suchst.“  
Dabei warf er mir einen feurigen Blick zu, den man einfach als sehnsüchtig beschreiben muss. Zu perplex, um eine schnarrende, fiese Bemerkung entgegenzubrüllen, stand ich wie ein begossener Pudel im Gang und starrte Potter hinterher. Verwirrt hob ich eine Augenbraue.  
‚Der wackelt doch sonst nicht so mit seinem geilen Arsch…‘, schob sich mir ein Gedanke in den Kopf, den ich bestenfalls in meinem Einzelzimmer haben sollte.  
Ja, ich, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Todesser in spé, wohl reinblütigster Zauberer in Hogwarts, stand auf den Goldjungen Gryffindors. Okay, auf ihn stehen ist wohl die Untertreibung seit etlichen Dekaden. Aber er warf mich einfach aus der Bahn, verunsicherte mich in meinem Potter-der-Held-der-Zauberwelt-hasst-alles-Böse-Universum. Bisher war ich schlicht und einfach davon ausgegangen, Pot- Harry würde mich hassen. Aber seit ich extrem sensibel auf ihn reagierte und jede klitzekleine Bewegung und Gefühlsregung zu beobachten wusste, fielen mir die leidenschaftlichen, sehnsüchtigen, heißen, schlichtweg verliebten Blicke auf, mit denen unser braver Retter mich quasi auszog. Und verflucht, es ließ mich bei Weitem nicht so kalt, wie es sollte. Er wurde immer begehrenswerter für mich, sodass ich mein Interesse bald nicht mehr nur als sexuell einstufen konnte. Dass ich schwul war, wusste ich schon früh. Aber ich brauchte wirklich lang (und einige Tiraden eines genervten Blaise), um mir selbst einzugestehen, dass ich ihn zwar wollte, aber eben nicht – oder nicht nur – im Bett, sondern an meiner Seite. Bei Merlins Sportsocken, wie komisch klingt das denn? Aber ja. Ich liebe Harry Potter und das, zu meinem Leidwesen, nicht wenig. Seit wann oder warum, davon habe ich nicht den leisesten Schimmer. Das Schlimmste aber war wohl, dass ich so gar keine Ahnung hatte, was dieser davon halten würde. Seine Worte waren wie immer kalt, berechnend und beleidigend. Nur ganz selten kam ein provozierend erotischer Unterton dazu. Aber seine Gesten, seine Blicke sagten etwas ganz anderes. Begehren, Verlangen, Lust, Sehnsucht – Liebe. Dieses Wechselspiel aus bejahendem Verhalten und abweisenden Worten ließ mich mir den Kopf zerbrechen. 

What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in and you kicking me out?  
Got my head spinning, no kidding  
I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me  
But I'll be alright

Ich kriege das schon noch raus. Irgendwie muss ich ihm einfach zeigen, wie sehr sich meine Meinung geändert hat. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, zeigt er mir dann, was in seinem schwarzverwuschelten Kopf vor sich geht. Bis dahin allerdings muss ich einfach nur davon ausgehen, dass er verrückt geworden ist. Dass seine Gesten gar keinen tieferen Sinn haben, sondern er einfach nur den Verstand verloren hat. Oder dass ich es mir alles einfach nur einbilde. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, bin ja ich der, der verrückt ist. Wenn, dann würde es mich nicht wundern. Mein Vater kann keine Zuneigung zeigen, mir wurden Gefühle abtrainiert und meine Mutter hat die Geisteskrankheit sowieso in der Familie. Es fühlt sich in seiner Nähe einfach komisch an. Ich kann nicht klar denken; mir wollen einfach keine gehässigen Bemerkungen mehr einfallen, seit ich das erste Mal in diese grünen Seelenspiegel geblickt habe, wenn auch aus Versehen.  
~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~  
Zaubertränke. Mein werter Patenonkel hat uns in Zweiergruppen geteilt. Sehr zu meinem Pech mit niemand Geringerem als Gryffindors brauunfähigem Goldjungen persönlich. Ich habe mich über meinen Kessel gebeugt, um die Farbe zu begutachten, als er wohl das Gleiche vorhatte. Wir stießen mit unseren Köpfen zusammen und blickten uns für einen flüchtigen Moment mitten in die Augen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es um mich geschehen. Ich drohte, in diesem satten Grün zu versinken wie im Schwarzen See und fühlte mich, als wäre mein Kopf voll Wasser, das mein Denken lahm legt. Alles kribbelte.  
~*~*~ Flashback Ende ~*~*~  
Ich sprach mit meinem besten Freund darüber und er verhöhnte mich. Ich sei in Potter verliebt. Natürlich stritt ich alles ab.

My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm outta my mind

Aber dann kam der Wendepunkt für mich. Ich warf dem Gryffindor immer öfter heimliche Blicke zu, inspizierte jede Bewegung seinerseits. Ich redete mich raus, dass man seinen Feind genau kennen sollte. Doch immer, wenn ich an ihn als meinen Feind dachte, wurde ich traurig. Ich wollte keine Feindschaft mehr. Wann immer er an mir vorbei ging, erhaschte ich seinen Geruch – Honig, Himbeeren und Lavendel – und begann, mich nach diesem zu sehnen. Ich sah ihn trainieren, wie er durch die Lüfte flog wie ein Gott – Niemals würde ich ihm ebenbürtig sein, denn er liebt das Fliegen wahrhaftig. So, wie ich ihn liebe. Aber nicht nur seine guten Seiten. Auch, wie er in Zaubertränke genervt die Augen verdreht, wann immer Professor Snape nicht hinsah. Wie sein lautes melodisches Lachen kleine Unebenheiten hat, wenn sein Lachen nicht ganz aufrichtig ist. Wie sich der verträumte, abwesende Blick in seinen Ausdruck einschleicht, wenn er ans Fliegen denkt. Wie er stockend geht, wenn er schlechte Laune hat. Und wie er, wenn er noch so teilnahmslos war, bei Kabbeleien mit mir dennoch immer ein müdes Lächeln für mich hatte. 

Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections

Ich habe mir angewöhnt, zurück zu lächeln. Am Anfang war er überrascht, aber dann lächelten wir uns immer zu, wenn wir uns stritten und verwünschten oder uns mit Blicken zu erdolchen versuchten. Irgendwann, da war ich mir verdammt sicher, würde dieser Junge, den zu hassen ich erzogen wurde, mein Untergang sein. Und, zu meiner Überraschung, fand ich das nicht mal schlimm. Wenn es Untergang war, ihn an meiner Seite zu haben, sein Lachen immer zu hören, neben ihm aufzuwachen… Bei Salazar, nur zu gern würde ich alles aufgeben, um in diesen Untergang zu fallen und mich ihm vollständig auszuliefern!

Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose, I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

Allerdings waren das nur Wünsche und Träume. Mehr nicht. Deprimierende Phantasien, sobald ich zurück in die Realität kehrte. Schlechte Laune meinerseits, in der ich noch gemeiner als sonst zu ihm und seinen Freunden war. Nun, fast.  
Eines Tages nämlich, als ich in der Bibliothek war, um meinen Verwandlungsaufsatz zu schreiben, geriet ich ins Träumen. Auf der Feder herumkauend, den Blick in weite Ferne gerichtet, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, tanzte ich im Kopf mit ihm durch eine Blumenwiese. Aus dieser Trance gerissen wurde ich durch eben jenes Objekt meiner heißen Begierde.  
Harry Potter kam, stolpernd, Tränen über die Wangen laufend, durch die Buchreihen gerannt und lief direkt in mich hinein. Und ehe ich es mir verkneifen konnte, rutschte ein verhängnisvoller Satz über meine Lippen, der alles ändern sollte.  
„Selbst, wenn du weinst, bist du wunderschön. Das ist unfair, Potter“, murmelte ich, eigentlich eher zu mir selbst.  
Er hörte es dennoch. Das Schluchzen stoppte. Er musterte mich irritiert.  
„Was?”, fragte er, wenig geistreich.

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too?

Warum das alles verändert hat? Wir setzten uns nebeneinander, begannen zu sprechen, wie normale Menschen. Über Belangloses zu Beginn. Dann beichtete er mir, dass das Wieselmädchen ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte. Ihn verlassen hatte, weil er ihr nicht die nötige Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Weil alle von ihm erwarteten, perfekt zu sein und alles zu schaffen. Er hatte immerhin den dunklen Lord getötet. Da musste das Leben ja wohl ein Kinderspiel sein!  
„Weißt du, ich bin es leid. Ich kann nicht tun, was ich möchte. Alle wollen was von mir, haben hohe Erwartungen. Seit mein Pate tot ist, habe ich kaum noch gelächelt. Er hat mich bedingungslos angenommen, wie ich bin, ohne Erwartungen. Das waren die glücklichsten zwei Jahre meines Lebens.“  
Überrascht blickte ich den Jungen vor mir an.  
„Du bist Harry Potter. Wie schwer kann dein Leben sein?”  
Wütend blickte er mich an.  
„Ich wurde zur Waise, in der Nacht, in der dein Lord den ersten Krieg verlor. Meine Verwandten haben mich geschlagen, misshandelt, benutzt. Hogwarts wurde das erste Zuhause, das ich je hatte. Oder, an das ich mich erinnere. Also sehr schwer, nehme ich an…“, flüsterte er, kaum hörbar.  
Ich starrte auf den Boden.  
„Das wusste ich nicht.“  
„Das konntest du auch nicht. Es ist einfach schwer.“  
Dieses Gespräch geisterte lange durch meinen Kopf. Ich hatte das nie erwartet. Er kannte es also, sich ungeliebt zu fühlen? Mit jeder Information, die ich über ihn erfuhr, wuchs der Wunsch, für ihn da zu sein. Ihm die Last zu nehmen. Ihn einfach er selbst sein zu lassen. Und das lenkte mich ungemein ab.

The world is beating you down  
I'm around through every move  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
Can't stop singing, this ringing in my head for you

Unser erster Kuss war spontan, unschuldig. Wieder einmal saßen wir zusammen, an dem hintersten Tisch der Bibliothek, wie es ein Ritual geworden war. Der andere schien zu spüren, wann immer es einem nicht gut ging und man kam, sprach miteinander.  
Ich lernte den Jungen hinter der Goldmaske kennen, so wie er den Eisprinzen hinter der Maske aus Stahl kennen lernte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich sicher, ihn so stark zu lieben, dass mein Herz bersten würde.  
„Draco, darf ich dich etwas fragen?“  
Unsere Streitereien auf dem Gang waren nur noch Show. Waren wir allein, waren es Harry und Draco, nicht mehr Potter und Malfoy.  
„Klar. Was denn?”  
„Was würdest du tun, wenn alle erwarten, dass du eine bestimmte Sache tust, aber du willst etwas völlig anderes?”  
„Es tun. Ist das eine ernst gemeinte Frage? Das ist so einfach.”  
„Nun. Auf deine Verantwortung”, sagte er grinsend.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach. Bis er sich vorlehnte und seine Lippen auf meine legte. Eigentlich hätte ich mich wehren müssen. Schreien, ihn wegschieben. Das hier war unmöglich! Und doch… Die Liebe in meinem Herzen quoll über, flutete mein Hirn, schaltete alles ab. Instinktiv griff ich in seine Haare, zog ihn näher, vertiefte den Kuss. Auch er wurde mutiger. Heftig atmend lösten wir und voneinander, als die Luft knapp wurde, mit geschwollenen Lippen.  
„Du hattest Recht“, sagte er leise.  
Ich lachte. Er stieg in das Lachen ein. Ein Geräusch, dass ich nie mehr missen wollte.  
„Was hast du anderes erwartet?“

My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm outta my mind

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt trafen wir uns regelmäßig. Keiner durfte es erfahren, es war zu gefährlich. In aller Heimlichkeit, in Wandnischen, hinter Wandteppichen, in ungenutzen Klassenzimmern. Überall, wo es möglich war, stahlen wir dem anderen Küsse. Und eines Nachts wurde daraus deutlich mehr.  
Ohne den Muffliato wäre unser Stöhnen von allen Wänden wiedergehallt. Während ich fahrig in ihn stieß und auch, als ich, ihn in meinen Armen, sanft seine Kurven nachfuhr. Die harten Kanten seines Kinns, dass über die Jahre männlicher geworden war, seine Hüfte, seine trainierte Brust. Und wir waren nun an einem Punkt des blinden Vertrauens, der tiefen Liebe, in der man jede Kleinigkeit des anderen kennt und schätzt. Ich hatte mich ihm völlig hingegeben und es nicht bereut. Ich war glücklich.

Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose, I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all, all of you

Das erste Mal sagte ich ihm, dass ich ihn liebte, als es Abschied hieß.  
Wir waren insgeheim seit einem einiger Zeit zusammen, noch immer wusste es keiner. Die ZAG Prüfungen waren geschafft, bestanden. Es ging in die Sommerferien, die erste lange Trennung seit dem Kuss. Und ich wusste, es würde noch länger sein. Ich kannte die Pläne meines Vaters.  
In der Nacht, bevor es zum Zug ging, trafen wir uns auf dem Astronomieturm, blickten in den Himmel, aneinander gelehnt.  
„Harry. Ich liebe dich. Vergiss das nicht.”  
Ich sprach, ohne ihn anzublicken, einfach weiter die Sterne betrachtend. Schmerz im Herzen, Schuld im Kopf. Ich musste es ihm einfach sagen.  
Er lächelte einfach. Kann man sich das vorstellen? Er hat einfach gelächelt und mich geküsst. Er war nicht mal überrascht!  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Drache.“  
In dieser Nacht schlief ich nicht. Ein letzter Blick auf ihn, bevor ich durch die Wand auf den Bahnhof Kings Cross trat. Ein letzter Blick auf meine große Liebe.

Cards on the table  
We're both showing hearts  
Risking it all though it's hard

Die folgenden Wochen waren eine Achterbahnfahrt der Ereignisse. Ich wurde ein Todesser. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren, oder? Es war nicht so, als wäre meine Liebe erlaubt. Oder eine Erkärung. Es war Verrat. Das Schuljahr war die Hölle auf Erden. Ich mied ihn, ging ihm aus dem Weg. Ich mied Bibliothek und Astronomieturm, wenn ich allein war. Ich war sehr still in diesem Jahr. Und dann brach alles zusammen.  
Mein Patenonkel, der schwor, mich zu schützen, tötete Dumbledore. Der dunkle Lord erhob sich, der Krieg begann. Und nicht selten lag ich wach, starrte an den Baldrian meines Bettes, dachte nach. Könnte Harry mich noch lieben, nach dem, was ich getan hatte? Tat er es noch? Dachte er auch an mich?  
In diesen Nächten weinte ich mich in den Schlaf, um am Morgen nicht zu zerbrechen. Doch mein Herz war gebrochen.  
Und dann kam meine Chance. In den Sommerferien des sechsten Schuljahres auf das siebte, weckte mich meine Mutter in der Nacht und apparierte mit mir sowie gepackten Koffern, nach London. Stunden standen wir auf dem leeren Platz, bewegungslos, die Kapuzen abgesetzt. Mit einem Knall stand er vor mir. Genauso schön, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte.  
„Malfoy“, sagte er.  
Ich war den Tränen nah. Er klang gebrochen, klang, wie ich mich fühlte. Verletzt. Wütend. Und meine Mutter war überrascht, als ich, ohne Achtung auf meinen Ruf, vor ihm auf die Knie sank, mich entschuldigte. Ihm sagte, dass ich ihn noch immer liebte. Ich keine Wahl hatte. Bat um Verzeihung.  
Und was sagte er?  
„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Ich wusste, dass du wieder kommst.“  
Ich blickte ihn an, den Jungen meiner Träume. Sein typisches schiefes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Er sank vor mir auf den Boden, auf meine Höhe, griff meine Hand. Schwer schluckend schaute ich in seine Augen, in die grünen Seelenspiegel. Und er fixierte meine sturmgrauen Augen. Ein Keuchen verließ die Kehle meiner Mutter, als ich die Arme um seinen Hals schloss und ihn küsste, Tränen über meine Wangen rinnend. Entsetztes Nach Luft schnappen seiner Freunde, als er mich festhielt, an sich drückte.  
„Lass mich nie wieder allein“, sagte er leise.

Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose, I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
You give me all, all of you, oh  
I give you all, all of me, yeah,  
And you give me all, all of you, oh

„Niemals”, sagte ich lachend, ein Stein vom Herzen fallend. „Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter. Und ich gebe dir alles, was ich habe. Alles von mir, ist nur für dich bestimmt.“  
Letztenendes war es wohl Schicksal, dass wir beide, die keine Wahl hatten, die eine Wahl trafen, die alles änderte. Wir gewannen dank unserer Informationen den Krieg. Und noch bevor die Leiche des dunklen Lords erkaltet war, kniete er vor mir, mit rußverschmiertem Gesicht. Bat mich, ihn zu heiraten. Und, obwohl er übermüdet war, ausgehungert, vom Kampf gezeichnet, sah er in meinen Augen nie schöner aus. Denn wenn man liebt, wirklich, wahrhaftig liebt, dann liebt man alles an der Person. Und würde sich selbst für eben diese aufgeben.


End file.
